


Hair Bleach and Apple Pie

by ant_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma - Freeform, me sobbing: these boys r so stupid, oh yeah daisuga is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king/pseuds/ant_king
Summary: “Being responsible for someone else’s hair is very different to being responsible for your own!” Kenma spluttered, surprised that Hinata trusted him enough to ask him to do this.“But I know nothing about this!” Hinata whined. “Please, Kenma?” He had the audacity to give Kenma the biggest fucking puppy eyes he’d ever seen in his life.He huffed. “Fine. But if it’s fucked up, I take no responsibility.”While Hinata stays over at Kenma's, he asks Kenma to dye his hair for him. It works out well for them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 209





	Hair Bleach and Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 4AM and proof read it once. i hope it's okay lolol
> 
> anyways i literally can't stop thinking about kenhina, and i just dyed my hair so this is the result :)
> 
> hope u like it! <3

They sat on Kenma's bed, exhausted after a surprisingly close match of super smash bros. Hinata had come to visit Kenma in Tokyo, insisting that because they were friends, a sleepover was something that they just  _ had  _ to do. Kenma had been bullied into it by Kuroo, who'd acted like his mother, and told him stuff like "it would be good for him" and that "he'd enjoy it" until Kenma agreed to get him to shut up. Just as he was wondering what they could do next, Hinata spoke up.

"Whoa! Your hair is so cool!" Hinata exclaimed. "It's just like "gwah!" you know?" Kenma, in fact, did not know. But usually Hinata used onomatopoeia whenever he was too excited to properly articulate his words, so he took it to be a good thing.

"Uuh, thanks, I guess." He felt a little self conscious under Hinata's intense stare.

"Literally no one at Karasuno has dyed hair." Hinata looked at his feet. "I wish they did, because it's super cool!” He paused for a second. “Oh! Except for Nishinoya, but he only has the front strands dyed, so it doesn’t really count.”

"Why don't you dye yours then?" Kenma asked. He then realised that this was probably the most words he'd spoken to someone who wasn't Kuroo, ever.

"Me? No way!" Hinata held up his hands and laughed nervously. "It wouldn't suit me. Besides, my mum would throw a fit."

"It's your hair." The words left Kenma's mouth before he could think about it. "Not that I'm trying to pressure you to do it or anything! I just think that you should do what you want, not what your mum wants." He nearly winced at how hypocritical the words sounded coming from him, the boy that avoided speaking to people at all costs, who had a stupid crush on his best friend that he refused to do anything about.

"Hmm." Hinata hummed. If Kenma didn't know him better, he would have assumed he was thinking. "I suppose if I did it here, she couldn't stop me!" His face lit up.

"You want to do it now?" Kenma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, yeah!" Hinata looked away shyly. "I was hoping you could help me, since you actually know what you're doing?"

“Being responsible for someone else’s hair is  _ very _ different to being responsible for your own!” Kenma spluttered, surprised that Hinata trusted him enough to ask him to do this.

“But I know nothing about this!” Hinata whined. “Please, Kenma?” He had the audacity to give Kenma the biggest fucking puppy eyes he’d ever seen in his life.

He huffed. “Fine. But if it’s fucked up, I take no responsibility.”

“Yes! Thank you Kenma!” The idiot flung his arms around Kenma to hug him, and he was surprised to find that he flushed at the contact. He didn’t want to examine it too closely. He and Hinata were just friends. That was it.  _ The same way that Kuroo is “just a friend”? _ His traitorous brain supplied. 

After a few minutes of scrambling around to find coats and shoes, the two boys left Kenma’s house, and set off in the direction of the nearest supermarket. Since it was dark outside, there was barely anyone on the streets, so Hinata kept running ahead and laughing, despite not knowing where they were actually going.

Reluctantly, Kenma jogged after him, and hoped that they would make it back to his house unscathed. Eventually he caught up with him, and doubled over in order to regain his breath. He  _ hated _ running. 

“Why would you do that?” He asked, each word punctuated by a sharp intake of breath.

“Because it’s fun!” Hinata held up a peace sign and grinned. “Nobody really knows me here, so I can just do what I want!”

Kenma shook his head. “You’re weird.” He said that, but at the same time, he felt a similar way whenever Nekoma played any away games. The feeling of being in a completely different city, away from everyone he knew was exhilarating. It felt like he could be someone, anyone else, even if it was only for a few hours.

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re weirder!” Was all he could say before Kenma tugged on his sleeve to indicate they’d arrived at the shop.

It was fairly large, and almost empty. Pop music played on the speakers throughout the store, and Kenma thought it felt kind of surreal. Hinata caught sight of the aisle they needed, and pulled him by his wrist towards it. 

“So? What do I need?” Hinata looked at him expectantly. Kenma snorted.

“Not this.” He tried to hold back a snicker, and failed. “This is the shampoo aisle.”

“In my defence, the sign said “hair” on it!” Hinata spluttered.

“Wow. I can’t believe you have the reading skills of a seven year old.” Kenma deadpanned.

“Can seven year olds even read?” Hinata asked. Of course he would derail the conversation.

“I mean, I think so?” Kenma was suddenly unsure. “Seven year olds go to school, right?”

“Yeah, but at what point does school teach you to read?”

“Good point. Wait a sec, I’ll google it.” Kenma pulled out his phone. “Okay, the almighty google says that seven year olds should be able to read, but also it’s fine if your seven year old can’t read yet.”

“Wow. That was so unhelpful.” Hinata laughed.

“I guess we’ll never know.” Kenma mused.

“Unless we have kids, of course.” Hinata froze. “Not that I meant we’d have kids together, of course! I meant we’d have our own, separate kids, who may or may not be able to read at the age of seven.” 

Kenma smiled, but he felt oddly hollow at Hinata’s words. Like before, he pushed it away. He liked  _ Kuroo _ , not anyone else. Especially not overly excited middle blockers with the attention span of a goldfish, and hair to match. Though, he supposed, his hair wouldn’t match for much longer. He briefly mourned the loss of Hinata’s red hair, but he ignored it in favour of guiding the other boy towards the right aisle. 

“Okay Kenma! What do I need? For real this time.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It depends on what you want to do.” Kenma shrugged.

“I was thinking black, but then I realised I’d look like Kageyama, and the thought of that was bad enough, so-”

“Hang on a sec.” Kenma interrupted him. “You were thinking?” He faked shock to tease Hinata. It was becoming uncomfortably similar to the way he talked to Kuroo.

“Hey! I can think!” Hinata yelled, outraged. “Contrary to popular belief, I’m not  _ actually _ seven!”

“Sure you aren’t.” Kenma patted him on the shoulder, trying to hide his grin.

“You’re being mean!” Hinata pouted.

“Okay, sorry.” Kenma apologised. “So, what do you want to do to your hair?”

“Well, since stupid Kageyama ruined black for me, I think I wanna go blond.”

“Are you sure?” Kenma raised an eyebrow. “It probably won’t work that well, I mean, look at mine.” He gestured towards the hair he was desperately trying to grow out.

“Huh? I already told you! I think your hair looks cool!” Hinata beamed. “Besides, I don’t  _ care _ if it looks good or not, I just wanna do it!”

“Okay, but it’s literally on your head.” Kenma selected one of the home bleaching kits, and turned to make his way out of the aisle.

Once they reached the weird middle pathway between two aisles, Kenma felt his stomach grumble softly, and he realised they hadn’t eaten dinner yet, as they had been so engrossed in their earlier game of smash.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. “We could get something while we’re here.”

“Sure! What do you want?” Hinata asked.

“You’re the guest, I should ask you that.” Kenma mumbled.

“Yeah, but I don’t really mind what we eat, so you pick!”

After going back and forth for a few minutes, they arrived in the bakery aisle, still bickering about who should choose what they ate, when Hinata’s eyes landed on an apple pie. 

“If you’re so reluctant to choose, what about that? He said, pointing at the pie.

Kenma laughed. “Apple pie’s my favorite.” He admitted. 

“Great! Then we’re getting it!” Hinata grabbed at the box, but Kenma blocked him.

“What about you? I don’t want you to eat something just because I like it.” He crossed his arms.

“I really like apple pie too! It isn’t my favourite, because I can’t choose, but it’s definitely up there!” Kenma reluctantly moved aside so that Hinata could take the box. Hinata held it aloft in triumph, but quickly brought it back down for fear of dropping it. That would be embarrassing.

They made their way towards the checkout, but before they got there, Hinata perked up visibly.

“I know this song!” He smiled, and shoved the pie and hair dye into Kenma’s hands. 

“Wait, what’re you-” Kenma trailed off as Hinata began to dance, right in the middle of the supermarket. Within minutes, Kenma was doubled over laughing, holding on to the pie for dear life. It wasn’t that Hinata was a necessarily  _ bad _ dancer, it was just the sheer absurdity of it all caught up to him.

He wiped his eyes of the tears that collected there, and saw Hinata, still dancing, in front of him. Illuminated by the harsh, white supermarket lights, he almost seemed to glow, and the way he moved made Kenma’s stomach do backflips. 

_ Could he… like Hinata?  _

He shook his head, as if to convince himself. He’d liked Kuroo for so long, he couldn’t imagine what not liking him felt like, but standing in the middle of the supermarket, watching the boy in front of him practically sparkle as he moved with ease to the music playing out of tinny speakers, he supposed that maybe this was it. Maybe he was finally over him.

Of course, this became a rather pressing problem, as he now had a crush on Hinata, who was about to stay the night at his house, and who definitely only saw him as a friend. 

The song ended with Kenma’s train of thought, and the two eventually paid for their things, the cashier giving them an odd look as their only purchases were hair bleach and apple pie. They then made their way outside, and discovered that it was raining. Hinata shoved the hair dye box inside his jacket, to protect it from the rain, and Kenma did the same with the apple pie. Hinata then grabbed Kenma’s hand, and ran with him back to Kenma’s house. 

They splashed through puddles as they ran back, and Kenma heard Hinata whoop beside him. In turn, Kenma let out his own laugh, confident that no one except Hinata could hear it over the sound of the pouring rain. At last, they reached Kenma’s house. He felt oddly disappointed that it was over, even if running and being wet were literally two of his least favourite things. 

The two boys realised that they were still holding hands, and quickly let go. They took off their soaking jackets and shoes, and headed up to Kenma’s room.

Despite their waterproof coats' best efforts, the rest of their clothes were still really damp, and Kenma realised that they would have to change. To his horror, Hinata just stripped off his top and began to rifle through his bag for his pyjamas. Kenma cursed the hideous timing of his stupid epiphany, and kept his own eyes trained resolutely on the opposite wall as he got changed. 

“So, do you wanna do it now?” Hinata asked, slightly nervously. Kenma desperately tried to keep those words firmly in context.

“Sure.” He opened the box and read the instructions. “Okay, so I’m basically just gonna put it on your head, and then we’re gonna wait for half an hour, or maybe more.”

Hinata sat, cross-legged in the middle of his bedroom floor, and Kenma knelt behind him, and mixed the bleach powder and peroxide together. Once that was done, he pulled on the plastic gloves that came with the kit, and scooped up some of the bleach. He worked through Hinata’s hair slowly and methodically, making sure not to miss any of it. He let Hinata do most of the talking as he worked, not wanting to lose focus and mess it up.

“So anyways, me and Kageyama walked in on them in the storage closet, and that’s how we found out that our captain and vice captain were dating!” Hinata laughed, and Kenma felt him shake with it under his hands.

“They are?” He hummed, to show that he was listening.

“Yeah, are you cool with that?” Hinata asked. He sounded almost nervous, to Kenma.

“Yeah?” Kenma said, confused, but then the penny dropped. He hadn’t actually been friends with Hinata that long, plus he went to a different school, so he wouldn’t have heard. Hinata didn’t know that Kenma was gay. It had been so long since that had happened, he’d forgotten that people didn’t just take one look at him and  _ know _ . “Oh my God! I’m not homophobic or anything, I  _ am _ gay!”

Hinata was very quiet for a moment, which worried Kenma. “You are?” He said, in a small, decidedly un-Hinata like voice.

“I mean, are you cool with that?” He asked.

“Of course!” Hinata scrambled to answer him. “I uh, I think I might be bi, so yeah.” He kept his eyes firmly on his feet.

“Okay.” Kenma said, continuing to work his hands through Hinata’s hair. “Does anybody else know?”

“Nope! You’re the first person I’ve told, actually.” Hinata blushed, and Kenma felt slightly touched by that.

“Wow. It’s an honour.” He joked. “Also, I’ve finished your hair, so now we need to leave it for a bit. I’ll set a timer on my phone.” He pulled off the bleach-covered plastic gloves. 

“Cool! What should we do now?” Hinata asked. 

“If you want, we could have some of the pie? I’ll go and get us some forks.” Kenma left his bedroom, and when he returned, he found Hinata looking intently at the pictures on his walls. He handed him a fork, and they started eating the apple pie.

“You have lots of pictures with Kuroo.” Hinata said between mouthfuls. Kenma cringed. Even though it had only been a day ago, he considered his crush on Kuroo to be an awkward and embarrassing phase that he would rather not think about anymore.

“Well, he was my only friend until I met you.” Kenma shrugged.

“Just a friend?” Hinata hazarded, and Kenma cursed his stupidly good intuition.

“I used to like him.” Kenma neglected to explain that Hinata was the reason he no longer liked Kuroo. “But it was hopeless anyways. He’s straight, and has a girlfriend.”

“Ouch.” Hinata scrunched up his nose in sympathy. 

“Yeah. I’m glad I don’t like him like that anymore.” He smiled softly at Hinata.

“So, who do you like?” Hinata propped his head in his hands and looked at Kenma curiously.

“No one!” He replied, just a little too quickly and defensively to be the truth.

“Are you sure?” Hinata asked hesitantly. “Because I like you. Alot.”

Kenma felt like a buffering computer as he processed what Hinata said. “You like me?” He said, stupidly.

“Yeah, I do.” Hinata leaned in close, and just as Kenma could see each of his beautiful eyelashes clearly, and they were practically brushing noses, the timer on Kenma’s phone went off, and he had to get up to turn it off.

Since they didn’t want to over bleach Hinata’s hair, despite how badly they wanted to kiss each other, Kenma directed Hinata to the bathroom, so he could wash the bleach out of his hair.

“Wait until the water runs clear! And don’t get any in your eyes!” Kenma called after him.

After a nerve wracking ten minutes, which Kenma spent eating more of the apple pie, and looking nervously at his door, as if Hinata was going to burst through at any minute and tell him it was all a joke, Hinata re-emerged, towel drying his hair.

“Where were we?” He asked as he flopped down on Kenma’s bed. 

“I think we were about to kiss.” Kenma breathed, as suddenly Hinata was  _ very _ close again, except this time there was no timer to stop them, and he leaned forward until their lips connected. Kenma was pleasantly surprised to find that Hinata tasted of the apple pie, and he threaded his hands through Hinata’s hair, even though it was still damp.

At some point, Hinata pushed Kenma down so that he was lying on his back, and they continued kissing like that. Eventually, Hinata pulled back for air, grinning wildly.

“So, are we boyfriends now?” He asked, still slightly breathless.

Kenma felt the tips of his ears redden. “Yeah, we’re boyfriends.” He nodded, and Hinata leaned down to kiss him again. They both went to sleep with swollen lips, holding each other. 

The next morning was very awkward, as Kenma’s parents were back, and his mum bustled around the kitchen making them breakfast. 

“Did you boys have fun?” She asked. The pair exchanged several looks, torn between hilarity and guilt.

“Yep!” Hinata answered happily. “Kenma dyed my hair!” 

“Oh really?” She smiled, and Kenma put his face in his hands. He knew that she’d figured them out. How, he didn’t know. He just knew that she had.

They finished their breakfast quickly, and they walked to the train station together hand-in-hand. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Kenma said quietly. “Text me when you get home.”

“Don’t worry, I will!” Hinata smiled at him, and turned to get on his train, but then stopped, rushed back to kiss Kenma on the cheek, and then boarded his train. Kenma raised a hand to where he could still feel the kiss on his cheek.

Later, his phone began to vibrate with text alerts, and he smiled, knowing who it would be before he even picked up the phone. 

_ shouyou: made it home!!! _

_ shouyou: as predicted, my mum hates the hair _

_ shouyou: i’m definitely grounded :((( _

Kenma smiled, and typed a response.

_ kenma: how will i see u now :( _

_ shouyou: don’t worry!!! _

_ shouyou: i’ll sneak out to come visit u!! _

_ shouyou: i think i’m getting the hang of the whole… rebellious teen thing lolol _

_ kenma: please don’t get in more trouble for me <3 _

_ shouyou: hhh if u insist <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> aaa thanks for reading!! hbhbhbh honestly i get stupidly excited watching the hits go up whenever i post a fic bc that means that people read it!! and maybe liked it!!
> 
> so yeah feel free to leave kudos or a comment bc i need the validation and i'll maybe see u the next time i post a fic!
> 
> <3


End file.
